systemstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
Eden
Aerindic (Or Eden), is the last planet from the Joolian Star. It is located within the Forbidden Zone, an asteroid field so dense, that it went unknown until 6E 289, when a ship shot at a Police Combat Legion ship. The planet is home to the Aerindicium, a tall, blue-dark skinned elf-type race. The Planet has no moons, and 1 small layer of thick rings. The Aerindicium range from a height of 213.36 cm for females and 219.456 cm for males. The Aerinidium's skin pigments can range from light blue-navy blue. They have pointed ears, and black hair. They are tall and slender. The temperatures on this planet are very cool in the winter, but get to a harshly hot temperature in their planet-wide summers. The average temperature for winter is 3 C, and for summers is 35 C. The planet boasts a wide variety of species. Eden also hosts many blue and purple forests, as well as massive mountains. The planet has the largest mountain in all of the Lenus and Jool systems. The mountain housed the Machine Race survivors and the final piece of a monolith for the markers. One can expect it to rain or snow constantly depending on the season and the region. The planet rains three times as much as the jungles on Lenus. History The History of Aerindic is vast. The history is known to go back over 15 million years before the First Era. With the large amounts of fauna and flora in the area, many species were allowed to grow, and evolve quickly. Species like the ''Aerindic Minor evolved to use tools. '' Their natural blue skin made them great camouflagers and able to hide from predators. The species eventually outlasted every major competing species, and ascended to become the Aerindic Major. History from that point on moved somewhat slowly, but only 1,000 years after the evolution of Aerindic Major, a civilization popped up. This was known as "The Aerindicium." Their main beliefs were centered around the idea of the stars, and science. Shortly thereafter, they grew quickly. United under several leaders, they were a peaceful species. They did not war with eachother, but made weapons just in case there was a war, to end all of their species. They mobilized these weapons into ships, and explored their home system, Joolian. Scientific advancements broke through, soon they had a vaccine for ever disease, but this weakened their immune systems. This disease caused them to become short, have much darker skin, and rounded ears. This would be the first Joolians. The Aerindic did not want to deal with this, so they grew their immune systems to it, and sent what they had towards another habitable planet, Jool. The disease evolved, so the Aerindicium experimented with it. They made the effected have lighter skin, and hair. They didn't want to deal with it hurting more people and they secluded those effected. An asteroid hurled towards the planet, knocking all this life off into space. The hurdled rock, with somehow surviving effected, hit the planet known as Lenus. This caused the purple forest to form, and life to be there. The Aerindicium did not know about this until the Second Era (in Lenus Time), and so they watched over both the Joolians and the Lenusians. Nothing major happened until 6E 00 when the Lenusians found the Joolians. The Aerindicium wanted to intervene, but many said no. Their first war broke out, and the isolationists won. This doctrine would stay the same. They did not intervene in the First Galactic War, but would destroy any vessels that entered the forbidden zone. They did not want their presence known. During the Second Galactic War, however, it was different. Their leader was aboard a ship viewing a battle going on outside the forbidden zone. She wasn't an isolationist, so she attacked the PCL vessel, and allied herself with the GFE. Eden was the battlegrounds of the final battle in The Second Galactic War. With the PCL facing off in one big stand off with the GFE. The Aerindicium surrounded the PCL with the Hematitans and helped win the war for the GFE.